The One That Stayed
by FinnickOdair-Will-Live-Forever
Summary: Oneshot. Calypso always wanted a hero to stay with her on the Island of Ogygia. She desperately wanted it to be Percy. But maybe this new hero can break her curse. Includes Percabeth and Calypso/... T for safety


**Hey! This is my new oneshot, it's about Calypso. I hope you enjoy it! ;)**

Calypso knew that he couldn't stay. As much as she wanted him to, she knew that Percy Jackson couldn't stay. He had a whole word to save and a girl, Annabeth, waiting for him back home. And the Gods always sent her the heroes that couldn't stay. But that didn't mean she couldn't think about the future they could've had if he had stayed. Every day, she thought of him. Every night, she dreamed of him. Calypso had no track of time on the Island of Ogygia, but she judged it to be around a year since Percy had left. Still, she loved him. Her memories of him were as vivid as ever.

One day, she woke up and found a brown package in front of her. She cautiously ripped it open. Inside sat a mirror. The handle was incrusted with pearls, and sapphires were sat in the rim. She knew just by looking at it that it was enchanted. A gift from her father, perhaps? She held the mirror up to her face, looking at herself. Her caramel coloured hair was braided over her shoulder. Her eyes held so must pain from years of watching her loved ones leave her. Every hero that left

"Percy Jackson." She whispered. The glass in the mirror flickered, and an image appeared. Calypso gasped in delight as she took in the sight. Percy was stood with his toes in the sea, at the Camp Half-blood beach. He wore a simple green polo shirt and dark blue jeans, but to Calypso he looked more gorgeous than ever. A gentle breeze ran its way through his messy black hair. His green eyes made the daughter of Atlas smile as she remembered looking into them when he awoke on her island. Just the sight of Percy sent a warm glow through her body. Then she saw something that turned shattered her heart into a million pieces. A blonde girl with grey eyes snuck up on the son of Poseidon and snaked her arms around his waist. Percy jumped, and turned around. The girl laughed, and Percy pulled her into a kiss.

Calypso had been on Ogygia for a long, long time. But that didn't mean she was stupid. She knew that this girl was Annabeth, Percy's love. The only girl he would ever talk about. She could also tell how much he loved her by the way he looked at her. Forcing herself to keep looking at the mirror, Calypso saw Percy lace his fingers through Annabeth's. They started walking down the beach.

"What were you thinking about?" Calypso heard the girl say to Percy.

"Oh, nothing really. Just about the time when Mount St Helen's erupted."

"The time you went missing?"

"Yeah." He smiled. Calypso's eyes widened. Percy had been thinking about her. _So he hasn't forgotten me._

"You never did tell me where you went you know." Annabeth said, trying to hide the interest in her voice. It was clear that she had an idea, and wanted to know to make sure she was right.

"I think you now, Annabeth. You're intelligent enough to have worked it out." Percy stopped walking and turned round to face Annabeth, taking her other hand as well.

"You went to Ogygia, didn't you?" Annabeth asked, looking up at Percy.

"I…Yes. I did." He closed his eyes.

"What was she like? Calypso, I mean. There are so many stories about her being…evil. Taking prisoners on her island."

"No." Percy shook his head. "She's not like that. She was kind to me, she saved my life. And she's the second most beautiful girl I've ever met."

Calypso felt herself blush at Percy's words. She wanted him with her so much it hurt.

"Second?"

"Yeah. I've never met _anyone _more beautiful than you."

"Gods, Percy, you sound like one of the Aphrodite boys." Annabeth rolled her eyes, but Calypso could see her smiling.

"Uh-oh." He smirked, causing Annabeth to laugh.

"Did you like her? As something more than a friend?"

"Well…I thought I did. But whenever I would think of her as more than a friend, you would stubbornly head but your way into my mind. It was impossible to think of anyone else but you."

"I don't know whether to take offence at that or feel complimented." Annabeth said, narrowing her eyes. Percy looked nervous, as if he was scared of his girlfriend. But when she kissed him, the nervous expression melted off of his face.

"Enough." Calypso whispered, a tear falling down her cheek. The image disappeared, and she could see her own face in the glass again. She threw the mirror down onto the grass, but it didn't break. Wiping her eyes, Calypso made her way outside. Her thoughts of Percy were interrupted by a coughing sound.

Laying face up in the water lay a boy, no older than eighteen. He had dark eyes and blonde hair. He had an athletic build, and Calypso thought that he was handsome. She instantly fell for him, and hoped he could break her curse by staying with her for ever.

"What is your name, hero?" She asked, helping him up. She started to help him walk off of the sand and back to the grass.

"Pollux. I…was sent on a quest. But I'm tired now." He was weary, Calypso could tell by the look on his face. It was as if he had been travelling for months. His clothes were torn and he was covered in scratches. He had a deep cut on his left hand. When they reached Calypso's home, she bandaged his wound and lay him down on a spare bed.

"Tell me more." Calypso smiled reassuringly at him.

"I was looking for a way to bring my brother back…But I don't think it's possible. Maybe… I'll just stay here, with you. Forever. It's much nicer than home. There's nobody there for me now anyway."

In that moment, Calypso knew that she could finally be happy. Without Percy. He had a special place in her heart, but he was never coming back to her. And now a hero was here. One that could break her curse, and stay with her.

Finally, the Gods had been kind and answered her prayers.

**I hope you liked the little twist at the end. I always thought that Calypso deserved to have someone that stayed with her, so I thought why not Pollux? He lost his brother and his dad's not very nice. Anyway, R&R for me? Also, sorry if Annabeth's a little OOC I can't write her very well in oneshots.**


End file.
